Affection like no other - SesSqualo
by BaconGoddess
Summary: Sesshomaru is curious about feeling love and decides to ask Rin and is requested to find out on his own! Squalo appears in the feudal era seemingly out of thin air and feels he has no chance in getting back home. Sesshomaru helps Squalo adapt to the rural life and Squalo helps Sesshomaru learn about friendship... and slowly feel a romantic pull and form a love that can't break.
1. Chapter 1

(This was started by a request from a friend and for the fact that these two males are pretty much hotties. This is my first time doing a crossover fanfic-basically a fanfic at all. Review it if you'd like, I'd love to see reviews about my work. ;u; Enjoy!)

**Affection like no other - Sessqualo**

_A fateful encounter_

**Sesshomaru's Side - Curiosity**

Sesshomaru had finally learned that his supposed sister-in-law was not from the feudal era but from the future. It sounded pretty far-fetched in his point of view but with all that had been going on, it seemed pretty normal. Sesshomaru was on his way back to the Western Lands after he visited Rin once again. '_It would have been better off if she stayed with me_.' he thought to himself as he trudged alone in peace without his bumbling fool of a servant named Jaken.

His mind went back to how he had learned that Kagome wasn't from his time and how unnatural it felt to know… yet as he thought in his mind once more: _it was pretty much natural. _What if something like that happened to him? Yeah, get real. To actually fall in love with a useless human? One that may not have any powers at all like Rin? He'd always have to protect said human and that will just make him hate them even more than he could even bare. It was only because of Rin why he just _might _come to liking humans. That made him smirk. What the hell just crossed his mind? To be honest, maybe it _was _a good idea to leave Rin in that old Miko's village.

Having her around will give him strange feelings towards humans. Other humans. That's not who he was. He's nothing like his sorry excuse for a half-brother. _He's _the true demon. He doesn't need anyone or anything. Well, maybe his weapon and probably his servant. If he were anything like Inu-Yasha, he'd probably have fallen for Rin by now. '_Glad I'm not a hybrid like that useless Inu-Yasha.'_ He thought. He stopped walking and looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun beaming down upon his pale skin and a soft wind blows gently through his strands of silver hair.

If he _were _to be anything like his brother, he'd be curious to know what it might feel like to… _fall in love_. He looked straight ahead, his face blank- emotionless. No. He musn't think such weak thoughts. However, his curiosity wouldn't let up its tempting nudging. Could he love… anyone? Human, Demon? Man or woman? He wondered. He'd probably give into the temptation just to make his curiosity die out. That's the best solution.

Sesshomaru continued walking back to his home.

**Squalo's Side - Confusion**

Squalo clutched his heavy bleeding right arm. Standing before him was an ugly, grotesque demon. It raised its hand to strike him again. The hand stained with his blood. He had no idea how he got here- to this place. The male knew he was speaking with Xanxus and told him he had needed to take a nap. Ah. That could be it. It was all a dream, right? He'd even left his coffee to cool and drank it cold. He'll now make sure to drink his coffee hot… no milk anymore, two sugars. Once the demon, swiped at him, he did his best to dodge.

The pain was becoming unbearable for him. As much as he wanted to screech, he couldn't. He wasn't going to show this demon he was such a weakling. He is Squalo Suberbi, dammit. He let go of his arm and drew out his sword. First he was going to rid the demon of the hand that drew out his Varia blood.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled at it, surprised he had found his voice and ran at it with his limp arm. The demon raised the same arm up yet again and lowered it down with a force that cracked the earth. Squalo jumped up, dodging it with a fierce look in his eyes and came down mightily with his sword and sliced off the arm clean. A smirk etched itself onto his face. Hm. He took off the arm when he said hand. Oh well. Either way, he's happy. He was preparing to cut off the other arm when a sharp pain struck him. It hurt so bad he could feel it in his neck.

Squalo's body was practically numb now and he had fallen to one knee now clutching his left arm again. He was awaiting to awaken from this foolish dream anytime now. He hoped Xanxus, Bel, hell-even Lussuria could wake him up. Had he prepared to die in his own dream? If it _were _a dream in fact? The beast was preparing to end the mere mortal in its sight and feast upon his flesh. It couldn't. Many arrows pierced its body and it fell to the floor dead.

Squalo looked where the arrows came from and saw people on horses riding up the path. _Horses_? What the fuck kinda dream was this? Hell, he isn't even going to _drink _coffee anymore. God, the mention of coffee will turn him off completely. A girl with long black hair, a ponytail tied to the side of her head stopped the closest to him. The others were way back behind in case they were attacked.

"Guys, this person is hurt," she said. "Let's get him medical attention."

"What I need is to get out of this fucking dream! Get away from me, woman!" He yelled surprisingly sounding as if he were okay. A low grunt escaped his lips and he removed his hand. He was losing blood and lots of it. The girl hopped off her horse, walked to him and squatted in front of him.

"You remind me of this guy I traveled with when I was younger. He always visits me." She told him. His eyes were wide but then turned unamused. Her hand yanked his face up to look at hers. Squalo bats her hand away from her.

"Don't touch… m-me." he says and curses silently for stuttering… for talking weakly.

The female stood up and turned around. "I said this person is hurt! What are you waiting for? Let's get him medical attention. Let's go, come on! Move it."

Two men on their horses rode forward feeling guilty for standing around not listening to her for the first time. She turned back to the guy. "Please call me Rin."

With that she hopped back onto her horse and the men helped Squalo onto the back of it. If this wasn't a dream, what was it? Certainly not reality. Though… if it weren't a dream nor reality… then what could it _really _be? Can't be a story… and it doesn't feel like a movie. He was giving into his mind defeated. There was no other conclusion.

It was reality and how he got there is a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the village**

It had been a week since Squalo was still trapped in this reality. Most of the villagers hated how noisy he was. That and he held a superiority complex to them. He enjoyed bossing them around, threatening them with the blade end of his sword if they decided to disobey. Rin lifted the wood pleated door and entered in with a scowl.

"Stop bullying the townsfolk, Squalo." She lowered herself in front of the fireplace and shoved in more wood. Squalo pointed his left arm out and yelled,

"VOI! Don't tell me what to do, woman! I asked you to get me home three days ago! What's the hold up?!"

"Look," she said turning around to face him. It took a lot for Rin to get annoyed but this guy was really getting under her skin. He's loud, obnoxious and so bossy. "Judging by your clothes, you're from a different era… like Kagome."

He tilted his head. "Who's that?"

"A woman I've asked to come and see you. She might be able to help since she was in the same situation as you were." Rin answered him, softening up seeing as he was now calm. Hopefully for a few more hours. Everyone can go without having a migraine for a long while.

"Then why is she still here?" he asked confused. He ran a hand in his silver hair and looked at her. Rin was placing fish side by side in an iron pan and then left. Squalo felt as if he were ignored. He stood to his feet.

"She decided to stay behind because she had fallen in love with the inuyokai, Inu-Yasha." Kaede answered him for Rin. "Sit down, you might reopen your would like last time."

"Tch. I need the fresh air." He said.

"At least put on a shirt." Kaede pointed to his newly patched shirt and jacket. He gripped his jacket up and left with that. Kaede sighed.

He looked at his bandaged arm solemnly. It was that bad wasn't it? He felt so weak it wasn't even funny. It wasn't his fault, though. Squalo knew he wasn't used to fighting such a terrible beast. He looked away before he started feeling sorry for himself. He left the village and walked through the forest. This rural feeling, the dusty trails. It was nothing he could get used to. He missed the cars, the buildings, trains and schools. Here was nothing but carts and shacks. They didn't even have the medical stuff he uses or doctors. Only natural herbs.

He hated how useless his other arm felt. If he dare moved it, it'll reopen. It wouldn't matter when another demon was attacking him. All he wanted to do was survive and get home. Squalo came upon the biggest tree in the forest and sat in front it of. He sat there for quite a while listening to the breeze blow through the tree leaves, feeling the wind on his skin, through his hair.

"I knew I smelled a familiar scent," a deep voice drawled and Squalo jumped. His eyes beheld a tall figure in the distance. "I just never expected it to be a man."

**Sesshomaru's side - First Impression**

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was going through his mind or how he was feeling when he bounced upon a man who had Rin's scent all over him. Whether this guy was hurt or not he was going to get rid of him- if he hurt Rin that is. He raised his right hand and slowly approached the male getting up in a cautious manner and gripped the shaft of his sword.

"Why do you have her scent?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice slightly raised.

"Her? Who's _her_?" Squalo slowly drew out his sword at the ever slowly approaching Sesshomaru. "I don't know who _her _is but all I know was that I was getting attacked by a demon and-"

Sesshomaru left no time for him to answer and whipped him. "If you had that demon hurt Rin, I will kill you!"

Squalo raised his injured arm for protection unconsciously. As his earlier assumption had it, the wound reopened and the scent of his blood filled Sesshomaru's nose. Definitely unfamiliar. Sesshomaru paused, feeling uneasy. Squalo saw this as a reason to continue.

"VOI! Listen to me, you crazy man. I had no intention of killing her… If I wanted to kill her, she'd be dead already. I was too injured to even think… ugh." He gripped his bleeding arm.

"Pitiful." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Excuse me?!" Squalo yelled.

"Silence." Sesshomaru took him by his left arm and began to drag him. Squalo didn't like that and forcefully pull his arm away. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you freak?"

"I suggest you speak to me in a proper manner if you know what's good for you." Sesshomaru turned his back on him. "I'm only taking you back because I know Rin is looking after you. Your scent might now override hers but I know that she is around you."

Squalo growled and was about to yell at Sesshomaru but he began walking off. That pissed him off even more and he followed in anger. He grabbed Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and tugged at it to which Sesshomaru stopped in annoyance.

"You better stop being a pest or I'll have to exterminate you." he cracked the bones in his right hand, itching to slice through the mortal's flesh. Squalo didn't release his grip off of the mokomoko-sama. Sesshomaru turned away again. "Call me Sesshomaru. Let go of me now."

Squalo did as he was told and Sesshomaru walked off and he followed behind. Sesshomaru has never felt so bothered by a mortal in his life other than his brother's wife. If only Rin wasn't looking after him, he would kill him and maybe weave his hair into a small mat or scarf. They finally reached the village and entered in Kaede's home.

"There you are! Where were you?!" Rin ran to the male's aid. "Your wound reopened again! Squalo… you _have _to try and not use the arm for a while. I'm putting it in a sling since you won't stop giving into your temptations."

"Woman! If that crazy man in the outrageous costume didn't attack me, my wound wouldn't reopen." Squalo raised his voice at Rin, causing her to flinch. He pointed at the other silver haired male who approached him and grabbed his left arm.

"You dare raise your voice at her?!"

Though he was angry, his voice remained flat and dark. Rin cleared her throat and instantly Sesshomaru dropped Squalo's left arm. Kaede fixed up Squalo's right arm in a sling and smiled at him warmly. She was about to say something when a village woman asked for both her and Rin's aid.

"I'll catch up, I need to leave a task with Sesshomaru," Rin told Kaede. Once Kaede left, she turned to Sesshomaru. "Will you please feed Squalo some soup?"

Sesshomaru never felt so insulted in his life. He was to take care of a loud-mouthed, rude peon such as Squalo?! He'd rather scrub Jaken down for a month than… Sesshomaru shut his eyes and erased that thought. The soup feeding sounded better. All he did was let out a deep grunt after opening his eyes but his day was saved when Jaken arrived.

"Me Lord! I was searching for you! Are you still worrying about that-ah! Rin!" Jaken spotted Rin before he finished his sentence. Lucky for him or he would have had his keester roasted. He then spotted someone unfamiliar. "Who is that?"

"That's Squalo, Jaken." Rin smiled at him. "He's still new here so please try to show him some respect."

"Show respect to someone other than my Lord Sesshomaru? No way!" Jaken puffed out his chest.

"Feed him." Sesshomaru commanded and then leaves without another word. He's not going to stay in there any longer. Instead he walked himself past the crop field and sits by the lake. The sky was turning red with a mixture of orange… magenta and pink and a little spot of purple on the other side.

_I'm still curious as ever, _he thought to himself. _Can I really love just about anybody? Without a care in the world?_

Was he ready to test out his curiosity? There was a nagging feeling in his chest that he felt whenever he thought about _trying_. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he came to a possible conclusion to what he was feeling. Was it… was it _fear_?! No. No, no, no. Sesshomaru does not know the _meaning _of this weak feeling. One of his stature should not be fearful. He does his best to shake off the feeling.

"This is why I need to talk to Rin… but with that nuisance in the way, I'll never be able to get a chance to get rid of this feeling in my chest." He shouldn't be talking aloud but he was doing so anyway. How long was he going to wait to get a chance to speak with Rin?

Another full week.

"This rat bastard has been living off his hospitality for too long. It's about time his insufferable wound closed!" Sesshomaru hissed as he made his way back to Lady Kaede's village and Jaken trailed behind him.

"I can always burn him to a crisp with the staff if he's such a bother, me Lord." Jaken smiled at his idea only to bump into Sesshomaru who stopped walking. He gulped and bowed at his feet. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! It was just a suggestion! We don't have to follow through with it, maybe you can give me a few commands and I'll bend to your will!"

"What the fuck are you staring at, you madman?" Squalo cursed and Jaken got up getting ready to defend his master. Sesshomaru resumed walking and passed by Squalo without a word. Squalo walked the opposite way not looking back.

"Good riddance, you pest!" Jaken teased.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called firmly.

"C-Coming, me Lord!" Jaken skedaddles away.

Finally he had a chance to speak with Rin. All Jaken needed to do was stand outside. Jaken did as he was told. Sesshomaru propped himself up against the wall, his mokomoko-sama was used in means of comfort. Rin was in the middle of the house washing her kimono. There was a silence so thick that not even a knife could cut it but finally Sesshomaru broke it.

"Why did that guy-" he caught himself. "... Squalo. Why did he leave? I don't give a rats ass. I just want to know."

"Kagome asked him to meet her in the forest where the sacred tree is. They finally need to have a chat." Rin answered. "That time when he left and Kagome arrived… she couldn't wait too long. She had to go and look after her son. He wasn't feeling good and InuYasha was off… who knows where."

Sesshomaru gave a small grunt as his answer. He prolonged the moment a while longer but because he did that, the feeling in his chest came back. What… what was this feeling he was feeling everytime he wanted to ask Rin about… love? It couldn't be fear. Embarrassment maybe? Surely it was that.

"Rin." he called and the female looked at him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes were to the side, purposely averted.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"What are your thoughts on love?"

Her cheek began to turn a light shade of pink, then a bright red when she looked away to think of it more and then finally a deep red when she thought she had found the answer. _What is this about? _she thought. _Has someone caught his interest? _How could she start speaking without stuttering? It was practically unavoidable in her case.

"W-Well, love is an intense feeling of… of affection you have towards someone… or something. H-Have you fallen for someone in particular, Sesshomaru?" Rin took a quick glance towards him and then away. Sesshomaru's gaze hadn't returned to hers. It was still affixed to the wall beside him..

"No," he answered. "I'm curious to know how it feels to love. As much as I hate admitting it. What are the signs? Who can I fall in love with? Is there a specific gender or species?"

_Whoa, whoa_! Rin thought in surprise. _Where are all these questions coming from? This is nothing like Sesshomaru…_

"Sesshomaru… are you sick? This isn't like you to talk about… love and all that." She took a deep breath and proceeded to answer him anyway. "You won't know right away. The signs of falling in love are simple. Though first you have to try and get to know someone. Be it someone in common or not, just see if you can be their friend. When you've become their friend, you'll soon want to spend a lot of time with them to get even closer. If you begin to develop small feelings for them, you have a crush on them.

When your heart skips a beat when you see them, or you seem to avert your gaze away from them when they speak to you, you stutter or become clumsy or they seem to make you blush more often than you do, what you have is a crush on them. You don't love them _yet_."

"How would I know?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I want you to find out on your own with that one. Trust me, when you realize you'll do almost anything for the person you love, you'll feel so magical." Rin finally looked at him, her composure regained and she gave him a big smile. Sesshomaru got up feeling that was it and he was just about done here.

_Great_. He thought bitterly. _I have to solve this thing on my own…_

He passed Jaken on his way out and Jaken followed after him quickly. Rin also didn't clearly answer his very first question. Well, might as well as he listen in on Squalo and Kagome.


End file.
